


This Takes the Cake

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A joke fic born of Discord, Cake to celebrate, Crack, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Iruka is more than happy to finally end up in bed with Kakashi. It was no secret that he had a crush on the copy nin and it was everything he hoped it would be. However, he's confused about why Anko wants to celebrate...and why does she have a cake?





	This Takes the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> This is the second thing this week that was inspired by Ary. This was born out of having too much fun on Discord.

Iruka’s night had not gone how he’d expected, but that was usually the case when Anko was involved. However, he was rather happy with how things had turned out. He looked over at the sleeping form of Kakashi Hatake and smiled. It was no secret amongst his friends that he had a thing for the copy nin, but he never imagined he’d actually end up in bed with him. Kami, what a night it had been.

Anko had been well on her way to getting absolutely shit faced when Kakashi had joined their small group. She had practically forced him to sit next to Iruka, winking at him. Subtlety was not exactly her strong suit when she’d been drinking…or ever really. The teacher had been embarrassed at the time, but he couldn’t complain about the results.

Kakashi had offered to walk him home after they had gotten a drunken Anko tucked into bed and Iruka had happily accepted. The copy nin had been in his apartment before, but for some reason tonight had been different. Tonight, they had both been very flirty and one thing led to another. Two things about sleeping with Kakashi had surprised him. One, the jounin seemed almost bashful as things had heated up. Two, he was a bottom and Iruka had thoroughly enjoyed fucking him until they had both collapsed. 

The teacher snuggled up to Kakashi’s sleeping form, sighing contently. He hoped they would get a chance to do this again because he was very much still in lust with the other man. Kakashi didn’t seem the type to want to date, but Iruka would happily be a friend with some extra benefits. The man had a mouth that was built for sin and a body that the chunin wanted to take several hours just worshiping. He was a bit smitten with Kakashi and he was totally okay with that.

***

Iruka plopped down several containers of food down in front of a very hungover Anko. “I figured you’d need some food after last night. You should have stopped when I told you to.”

“But they were doing body shots. You know body shots are my weakness.” She groaned as she started unpacking the food he’d brought. “I’m guessing you are who I have to thank for getting me home…and for the bucket that I may have thrown up in last night.”

He snorted at her, shaking his head. “Yes. Well, also Kakashi. He helped me get you home.”

Anko looked at him, eyes narrowing. She always seemed to know when he had hooked up with someone, like a ninken on the scent of an enemy nin. “Oh and is that all he helped you with, Iruka my dear?”

Iruka knew he was blushing, but there was no hiding anything from her. “He may have helped me home…and out of my clothes as well.”

“I knew it! He totally had a thing for you.” She jumped up to celebrate, but the sudden movement coupled with her hangover left her looking a bit nauseous. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Anko sat back down as suddenly as she’d jumped up. “I can’t believe it finally happened.”

He gave her a confused look. Finally was an odd choice of words. Sure, he’d been crushing on Kakashi for a while, but he had never had any intentions of pursuing the copy nin. “I mean it was quite a surprise, but a rather pleasant one.”

Anko smiled a devilish grin. It was a grin that was always followed by shenanigans. “Be at my place tomorrow, around 2. We have to celebrate.”

Iruka wanted to tell her she was being ridiculous. There was no reason to celebrate him sleeping with Kakashi, but he had a hard time tell her no. “Sure, Anko. I’ll be there.”

***

Iruka had no idea what to expect when he showed up at Anko’s the next day, but coming face to mask with Kakashi so soon after their night together, made him feel giddy. He had been hoping to run into the other man so he could feel out how he felt about maybe seeing each other again sometime. “Finally!” Anko dragged him into her kitchen. “Now that you are both here we can start the celebration!”

“The what now?” Kakashi asked looking between the two of them.

Iruka was about to tell him he had no idea why Anko had decided they needed to celebrate when she pulled a cake out of the fridge. “Is it your birthday, Kakashi-san?” The teacher asked since he knew it wasn’t his or Anko’s. 

“Um, no.” The copy nin told him, sounding utterly confused. His eye widened in horror as he looked at the cake Anko was holding. “ANKO!”

The chunin jumped, taken back by the sudden shouting. Why had…he caught sight of the cake his friend had in her hands, and he seriously hoped she had decorated it herself because the first thing he noticed was the huge, spurting penis that graced the top of the cake. Iruka was taken back by the cake. Anko was one for weirdness, but this took the cake…literally. This was definitely a new one for him. She had never made him a cake to celebrate him sleeping with someone before.

“Put it away. Now, Anko!” Kakashi sounded frantic as he reached for the cake, trying to take it from her. She moved it out of his grasp.

“Fuck, no. We are celebrating this momentous achievement for you.” Her movement brought the cake closer to Iruka who could finally read what it said.

Iruka burst out laughing. “Congrats on the deflowering. Anko, what are you talking about?” His friend had officially lost it. “I think you’re a little late to this. I lost my virginity at sixteen and Kakashi...” He trailed off as he saw Kakashi was staring at him intensely. “I don’t get the joke you’re trying to play on us Anko.”

“Joke? There’s no joke.” Now, Anko was the one who looked confused. “I know the cake was a bit much, but it’s not every day the copy nin finally gets laid.”

“I’m sorry…finally? What are you…” Iruka looked at Kakashi who was trying to back out of the room unnoticed. “Y-you were a virgin!!!”

The copy nin wanted to curl up in a ball and die. “Goddammit, Anko. You were one of the few people who knew that.” He hissed at her.

“Oh, fuck…you didn’t know.” Anko quickly set the cake on the counter. “I…uh…I just assumed you had, ya know, talked about that before bumpin uglies. I’m gonna go…get booze from somewhere far, far away.” She was fleeing her own apartment before either of the men could protest.

Iruka was still trying to process the bomb Anko had dropped before running away like a coward. “I was your first…like seriously your first?”

Kakashi sighed heavily. “I mean…yeah.”

“You didn’t think this was something you should have mentioned before he had sex?” His mind was racing as he started to pace in the small space.”

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I certainly didn’t think Anko was going to make a cake celebrating it.” Kakashi cringed when he looked at the cake again. “Though I should have expected something like this from her.”

“But how? You’re like three years older than me and used to be an ANBU.” That was the worst kept secret in the entire village. “How are you still a virgin?” Surely men and woman had thrown themselves at the jounin’s feet. 

The copy nin shrugged lazily. “I was busy I guess…and I’m technically not one anymore, thanks to you.”

Iruka pulled out a chair from Anko’s kitchen table, sitting down. He needed to sit before he passed out. “Why me?” He asked softly, feeling light-headed. 

“You’re nice and I like you.” He looked away from Iruka. “And I knew you wouldn’t freak out about getting to see my face.” He shifted nervously. “I, uh, had fun with you. I was hoping we could do it again before Anko and her damn cake.”

“I enjoyed it as well.” Iruka gave him a shy smile. “I say we eat the cake and fuck on her bed. Only seems right.”

Kakashi burst out laughing. “You are not as straight-laced as you seem, sensei. I am very much behind this plan of yours.”

Anko was less than pleased that they got frosting on her sheets, but she really couldn’t complain since the whole situation was her fault to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weird little one shot. Sometimes we world build and come up with silly ideas on Discord. Sometimes they even get an actual story.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


End file.
